


Slow Mornings

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [51]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Couple Banter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Krem and the Inquisitor get a chance to enjoy a morning together.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan
Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1003890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Slow Mornings

Sulahn woke to warm sunlight upon her face, strong arms around her waist, and a dry mouth. She grimaced, brow furrowing and nose scrunching as she parted her lips and stuck her tongue out, thoroughly uncomfortable with the fuzzy feeling in her mouth. She normally cleaned her teeth before she fell asleep, no matter how tired she was. As she tried to slip out of bed, the arms around her waist tightened.

“Nooo,” Krem mumbled sleepily.

She huffed but stilled all the same. “It’s morning,” she reminded, her tone equal parts amusement and exasperation.

“Lies. It’s too early for that.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, the sun says otherwise,” she quipped. “And as I’m not a mage, I can’t turn back the sun to suit your needs, either.”

Krem groaned and buried his face into the crook of her shoulder. “At least five more minutes, then,” he murmured, still sounding halfway between sleep and wakefulness.

“You know I normally would, but I  _ need _ to clean my teeth. I forgot to do it last night.”

At that, Krem lifted his head slightly and met her gaze. “What’s wrong with a little bit of morning breath?”

Sulahn wrinkled her nose a bit. “Surely you know me better than that?”

He chuckled faintly and nodded before adding, “But  _ I  _ don’t mind in the slightest.” Krem leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Especially because you are more than allowed to just be ‘Sulahn’ inside this room.”

“So, my cleanliness is part of the mask of ‘Inquisitor?’”

He rolled his eyes and lightly shoved her shoulder. “Yeah, I guess that came out wrong, but you also know that’s not what I meant. I’m just saying that you’re allowed to relax around me, okay?”

She gave him a soft smile and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. “Yeah, I know that…”

Krem nodded and pulled Sulahn against him once more, burying his face into her hair. “Now, five more minutes.”

“You are  _ not _ a morning person, are you?” she asked with a snort.

“Nope.”

“Fine, then. Five more minutes,” she relented and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.


End file.
